landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Prop
This page is about the items you can place in your claim. All props are made on a Tinkerer's Workshop, which are found at all hubs. The workshop can also be crafted and placed on your claim. Props are further broken down into "Trees", "Rocks", and "Plants". All other groupings on this page are for convenience only. They have no in-game equivalent "grouping" on the crafting stations, though the lists are now sorted per the following list. #Chests #Non-interactive props #Animated props #Light sources Tinkerer's Workshop Barrels / Boxes *Large Barrel *Medium Barrel *Wooden Crate Bedding *Curvy Pillows *Rustic Pillows *Wooden Bed Chairs *Painted Wooden Chair *Stone Bench *Wooden Bench *Wooden Chair *Wooden Stool Chests / Storage *Ornate Small Chest *Rustic Stone Vault *Simple Large Chest Decorative *Carved Hanging Horn *Obsidian Obelisk *Mailbox *Metal Ring *Small Wooden Bucket Dishware *Ornate Pitcher *Iron Trimmed Mug *Iron Trimmed Basin Doors *Rustic Wood Door Left *Rustic Wood Door Right Flags *Explorer Flag *Settler Flag *Trailblazer Flag Lights Fire *Andiron and Firewood *Candle *Flared Iron Brazier *Hanging Iron Brazier *Iron Chandelier *Large Candle Group *Medium Candle Group *Standing Torch *Stone Brazier *Wall Mounted Brazier Enclosed *Iron Lamp Post *Small Hanging Sconce *Small Lantern *Small Wall Sconce Light Orbs *Blue Light Orb *Green Light Orb *Indigo Light Orb *Orange Light Orb *Red Light Orb *Violet Light Orb *White Light Orb *Yellow Light Orb Ocean *Conch Shell *Open Speckled Shell *Red Speckled Shell *Starfish *Yellow Speckled Shell Paintings *Desert Painting *Forest Painting *Tropical Painting *Tundra Painting Rugs *Large Rectangular Rug *Runner Rug *Small Round Rug Shelves *Rustic Bookcase Tables *Carved Table *Coffee Table *Large Wooden Table *Small End Table *Small Painted Table *Small Stone Table *Small Wooden Table Windows *1x1 Glass Window *2x1 Glass Window *3x2 Glass Window *Flowers Stained Glass *Simple Stained Glass Trees Deciduous Palm *Curvy Jungle Palm *Flat Jungle Palmetto *Jungle Palm *Jungle Palmetto *Tall Jungle Palmetto Old Growth *Bare Medium Old Growth Tree *Hollowed Old Growth Tree 1 *Hollowed Old Growth Tree 2 *Huge Old Growth Tree 1 *Huge Old Growth Tree 2 *Large Old Growth Tree 1 *Large Old Growth Tree 2 *Medium Old Growth Tree 1 *Medium Old Growth Tree 2 Banyan *Dense Jungle Banyan Root *Jungle Banyan Root *Large Jungle Banyan *Medium Jungle Banyan *Small Jungle Banyan *Smallest Jungle Banyan Tundra/Snowy *Large Tundra Grove Tree 1 *Large Tundra Grove Tree 2 Desert *Medium Desert Paddle Tree *Medium Desert Thornleaf Coniferous Old Growth *Large Old Growth Diamond Pine 1 *Large Old Growth Diamond Pine 2 *Large Old Growth Gnarled Pine *Small Old Growth Gnarled Pine 1 *Small Old Growth Gnarled Pine 2 *Old Growth Gnarled Pine Tundra/Snowy *Medium Tundra Centipine 1 *Medium Tundra Centipine 2 *Tundra Fir 1 *Tundra Fir 2 *Tundra Spindle Pine 1 *Tundra Spindle Pine 2 Dead *Dead Medium Desert Tree *Dead Small Desert Tree *Desert Log *Small Desert Tree 1 *Small Desert Tree 2 Rocks Desert *Desert Rock 1 *Desert Rock 2 *Medium Desert Rock 1 *Medium Desert Rock 2 *Small Desert Rock 1 *Small Desert Rock 2 Jungle *Jungle Boulder 1 *Jungle Boulder 2 *Large Jungle Boulder 1 *Large Jungle Boulder 2 Old Growth *Large Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 *Large Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Medium Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 *Medium Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Small Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 *Small Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 Tundra *Large Tundra Rock 1 *Large Tundra Rock 2 *Medium Tundra Rock 1 *Medium Tundra Rock 2 *Small Tundra Rock 1 *Small Tundra Rock 2 *Tundra Boulder 1 *Tundra Boulder 2 Small *Small Rock 1 *Small Rock 2 Plants Harvestable Beta *Cotton Plant *Flax Plant *Jute Plant *Sunblossom Plant Alpha *Amberleaf Plant *Deathweave Plant *Earthblood Plant *Silkfall Plant *Vilebloom Plant Desert Succulents *Bulbous Desert Succulent *Dark Desert Succulent *Dark Desert Succulent With Butterflies *Saw-Toothed Bulbous Desert Succulent Cacti *Desert Cactus *Double Desert Cactus *Tall Desert Cactus Scrubs *Desert Scrub *Desert Scrub 1 With Flies *Desert Scrub 2 With Flies *Desert Scrub Group 1 *Desert Scrub Group 2 Other *Desert Grass *Red Desert Flower *Red Desert Flower With Spores *Stalked Desert Plant *Thorny Desert Plant *Thorny Desert Plant With Butterflies Tundra Flowers *Blue Tundra Flower *White Tundra Flower Shoots *Grouped Tundra Shoots 1 *Grouped Tundra Shoots 2 *Grouped Tundra Shoots 3 Bushes *Pink Tundra Berry Bush 1 *Pink Tundra Berry Bush 2 *Red Tundra Berry Bush 1 *Red Tundra Berry Bush 2 Fungi *Tundra Fungal Mound 1 *Tundra Fungal Mound 2 Jungle Vines *Complex Jungle Vines *Simple Jungle Vines *Spread Jungle Vines Roots *Curled Jungle Root *Twisted Jungle Root Ferns *Jungle Fern *Jungle Fern With Butterflies Glowing *Glowing Jungle Pendant Plant *Glowing Jungle Triple Pendant Plant Shrubs *Jungle Shrub With Butterflies *Leafy Jungle Shrub Old Growth Ferns *Curled Old Growth Fern 1 *Curled Old Growth Fern 2 *Mixed Old Growth Ferns 1 *Mixed Old Growth Ferns 2 *Old Growth Fern Cluster 1 *Old Growth Fern Cluster 2 Fungi *Medium Old Growth Fungus Shelf *Small Old Growth Fungus Shelf Honey Drippers *Grouped Old Growth Honey Drippers *Old Growth Honey Dripper Other *Old Growth Bell Cluster *Old Growth Bump Cluster Category:Props